When Paths Cross: Hetalia Pairings OTPs
by GnomeDream 17
Summary: A series of short stories in AU where two people cross each others paths for the first time. Please request pairings! I'll do almost anything! ;)
1. Introduction etc

Okay so these are just a series of some OTPs coming across each others paths in AU.

I do not own hetalia. Although i am very annoyed in saying this, I decided to do it just in case.

I am taking requests for pairings/OTPs to write about. I will do anything but FrUk. For i hate it more then anything. Besides that I will do any pairing. But I am definitely doing the following.

-Germany x n. Italy

- Spain x Romano

-Greece x Japan

- America x England

- Russia x china

- prussia x Hungary

- France x Seychelles

Please send any request i am looking forward to doing all of these stories. For some pairings i may do more than one. Thanks for participating! :)


	2. Lithuania x Belarus

**A/N: Ladida, I do not own Hetalia or its characters. **

**Requested by: ArcherAzzure **

**Pairing: Lithuania x Belarus**

**Okay! Allonsy/ Lets go! **

**Title: ****I Found Love In My Hurt**

The wind blew until it shook the mansion, the windowsills creaked in objection. The rain drummed on the roof and windows until the people inside couldn't hear the soft music playing through the hallways.

Toris rushed through the main doors of the inn, then struggling to push the doors closed against the wind. He wore a brown long coat and a top hat to match. Everyone who peacefully sat in the lobby admired how nice his clothes were, he was obviously rich. Employees of the hotel rushed to help him with his bag and coat, but he gestured them away. "Please, do not worry I am fine carrying my belongings on my own, but thankyou. With that he took out several spare coins and handed each worker a few.

After checking in at the front desk, Mr. Toris found himself on the top floor of the mansion, and searching for his room. When he opened the door to the room, he breathed in the musky, old antique wood smell. There was also the smell of an old quilt and shampoo, which he needed. There was an extra bed on the other side of the small room as well as a dresser, bathroom, and nightstand barely visible in the darkness. He switched on the bedside lamp that cast a sweet golden glow. He settled in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted from a days work and travel, working as a business agent. Every bone and muscle in his body felt as if it was going to melt.

He sighed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. Toris picked up the bible, feeling its soft letters and gold lining on his fingertips. He flipped through the thin pages carefully, eyes skimming, looking for no certain passage in particular. Then he froze in place. It was almost too quiet to hear, too silent to make out at first. Little waves of sound slipped through his door. The sound so sad, it turned his blood cold with sadness.

Weeping.

Slowly, as the sound became louder and more obvious, as he quietly walked to his door. He opened his door, looked one way down the hall, saw nothing, then the other.

There she was, so small his heart throbbed with pain, the pile of ripped cloth curled up against the corridor wall. She turned to him, and both their hearts stopped. Her face was pale, with a light scattering of freckles on her cheekbones. Her face and eyes were red from crying. Beautiful dark blues eyes lined with red. Her blonde hair covered most of her face, and was matted. She was shocked and scared, turned away quickly and hugged her knees, becoming even smaller.

Toris, struck with hurt from her eyes, walked over to her. "Madame, What is wrong? How can I help you?"

She sniffled and tried not to weep, hiding her face. "Nothing, sir, I am sorry to have disturbed your rest." She mumbled through the cloth of her dress, that was in taters. Refusing to leave her there on the floor, Toris sat down on the carpet in front of her. She shrank back against the wall, as if wanting to become so small she would disappear.

"You didn't Madame, I promise. Please tell me how to help you. What happened?" He pleaded.

At first, the girl did nothing, Toris placed his hand over hers. She peeked up at him, enough for him to see her eyes, nose, and cut on one cheek, a mark from a strike of a hand on the other cheek.

Toris's stomach flipped in anger and hurt. "What is your name? Who did this to you?"

The girl whipped her tears away with a sleeve of lace, bright red was left behind from the cut. "I am Natasha, sir. My lover was drunk and when I rejected what he wanted from me, he beat me and kicked me out." She whimpered, and had a small bag of clothes next to her.

"I am so sorry Natasha, but you are hurt, please come let me help you with your wounds. I have an extra bed in my room you can use." He said, softly, and started pulling her to her feet, that were pare.

Natasha shrank back once more, in shame and weakness. "I couldn't sir-."

Toris turned to her. "My name is Toris, I live in Lithuainia. You are hurt, and need help, it would be an honor for me." He placed his hand on her cheek, and tears began to steam down her face.

The girl shook from the cold, a draft that was slowly sweeping through the hallway. Shaking, she shook her head in shame, then threw her arms around his neck. "You are an angel from heaven sir." Natasha sobbed into his shoulder as she picked her up and her bag, carrying them both into his room. Natasha was light in his arms, and the feeling of her touch through his shirt made his heart beat deeper. She felt stronger in his grasp, and safe.

Toris carried her into his bathroom, setting her on the counter while he prepared a hot rag to treat her wound. No longer feel weak or like crying, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. For a minute, they sat in silence, only the water running in the sink broke the silence.

"Sir," Natasha started, "what do you do?"

Toris laughed quietly. "Please, call me Toris. I am a business agent. What about you, Natasha?"

She liked the way he said her name. "I am a maid for my brother. He is never home though."

Toris nodded and rung the rag, that was steaming. "Okay I need to hold still for a moment, I won't be rough."

Natasha cringed for a moment, but relaxed as his fingers traced her jaw to lift her face up. He place the end of the warm rag on her cut, and the relief came immediately. She sighed. "Thank you, s-." she stopped herself. "Toris."

After her wound was cleaned, Toris threw the rag aside and brought her clothes bag in. "Take as long as you need with the shower and bathroom, please, I don't need it tonight."

He started to walk out, the image of her beauty in his mind, when he felt her hug him from behind. A beautiful feeling flooded through him. She was much smaller than him, but she wasn't the girl he had found in the hallway a moment before. Toris turned and kissed her forehead. Natasha stood, shocked and overwhelmed by a certain emotion, then smiled.

"Goodnight, Toris." She said, and curtsied.

"Goodnight to you, Natasha." He replied, lost in her dark blue eyes.

With that, they shut the door.

On each side of the door, were two fluttering hearts that glowed in the darkness of the storm around them.

**So how was that? I actually enjoyed writing it, and am very close to shipping it. Number one is complete! Thanks sooo much for reading!**


	3. HongKongXIceland

**A/n: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it, and that I don't fail. Please, leave any requests you have for pairing I would be happy to try them out for you! I do not own Hetalia. **

**Requested by: DoctorCroctagon**

**Pairing: Hong Kong x Iceland **

**Title: From a Table Away. **

Jack Frost was nipping at everything. Emil realized that man was a b* $%.

Emil rubbed his hands together; they were numb, yet stung from the cold like crazy. Even through a heavy jacket and scarf, he could feel the wind that felt like glass on his skin. He wore boots, but could feel the feeling fading in his feet. He wandered the streets hopelessly, only a few pedestrians making their way over the black ice toward their jobs.

Emil looked at his watch, which had frosted. From what he could tell, it read 6:03 am. Lukas had kicked him out of the house that morning because of something he had said. The winter had made Emil forget just what it was, but it didn't matter. But he knew he couldn't stay in the cold or he would surely suffer frost bite. He looked all around into the windows of shops, most were closed at this hour, it still being dark. He searched for what felt like an hour, walking carefully on the ice covered sidewalks to the light of the street lamps.

He would have been willing to curl up on a park bench at that very moment when something caught his eye. The warmth of light radiated from the windows and Christmas lights strung upon the door frame. Emil could hear soft jazz music being played through a small old-time radio and a few people mingling inside. It was a small café on the corner, the words on the window read -Café de La Vie

Swiftly, Emil made his way to the street corner, like a moth to the light. He looked into the glass of the door, fogging it up with his breath. Inside there were several tables, a main counter in the front, and on top of it was the antique radio. The place was barely occupied, few people sitting alone at booths reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Unable to stand the cold, Emil opened the door and came in.

The warmth from the fire place in the corner filled the air and Emil's bones. He took the table closest to the stove and basked in its heat. There was a menu sitting in front of him on the table, and he proceeded to flip through it. A barrage of pastries and coffee drinks mind his mind until it was hard to decide on one.

As Emil studied his menu, he caught a glimpse at the waiter as he came up to the table. "What can I get you sir?"

Without looking up from the menu Emil said, "Umm, may I please have some black coffee with a spoonful of sugar, whipped cream, and drizzled with chocolate? And can I have a blueberry muffin as well please?"

"No problem." The waiter said, "I'll take your menu."

Emil looked to the waiter to hand him his waiter, and he was sure his jaw dropped. The man before him had black, smooth hair, deep brown eyes, and features soft, yet defined. The man, looking about Emil's age, had a red button up shirt that was pulled up at the sleeves, revealing skin the shade of baked cookies and decent biceps. Emil blushed for staring. The name tag on the man read- Leon.

Leon felt like little fireworks were going off in his stomach, light and making him feel like he was falling. The first thing that caught his eye about the boy before him was the brilliant violet in his eyes. Leon studied his hair, loved its color of white-silver. The boys features were soft and hid emotion Leon hoped the boy was feeling as well. The little fireworks remained.

Leon took the menu and they both snapped out of it. In embarrassment, the two looked away. "So…its pretty cold out there huh?" Leon tried to ask casually.

Inside, Emil was shocked the man was trying to make conversation. It made him happy. But did the waiter talk like this to all his customers? Emil hoped not for some reason. "Yeah. I was kicked out of my brothers house, he is easily pissed off. So I literally was left in the cold." Although now, Emil felt anything but cold.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm not used to this weather." The waiter held out a hand. "I'm Leon, and you?"

"Emil." He answered and took Leon's hand. The second his hand touched his, chills everywhere and they could both feel numb tingling through the hands as they shook. They both wondered to themselves why they felt this way for total strangers.

An hour later, Emil still sat at his table, uncontrollably fidgeting and refusing to leave. He got the occasional, quite often glance from Leon as the waiter worked. Emil decided it either meant that Leon was interested in him, or thought he was a total psychopath taking over an hour to drink a cup of coffee. To restrain himself from looking at Leon, he studied his beverage. The cream and chocolate sauce had already melted into a thin blanket over the coffee. When Emil tasted it, the coffee was cold and all the sugar had settled to the bottom.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and clang of the bell that hung above the door. A large group poured into the Café, everyone froze at the tables. Some even decided to leave.

The first of the group was a boy probably a little younger than Emil, he had dark skin and hair. There was a strand that stuck out from his head, and it seemed to…_smile…_at Emil, who was certain he was losing his mind now. The boy was loud and swung his arms all around like an idiot. He reminded Emil of Matthias.

The boy turned to the rest of the group who were coming in, they all looked quite alike. "What?!" The boy with the smiling curl exclaimed. "I can't grope here?!"

The rest of the customers in the restaurant left then. Just Emil and the group.

"No, Im Young Soo." An older girl…Correction…guy replied. He had a brown ponytail that hung to the side over his shoulder, and he wore a red shirt and black pants.

"Thanks a lot Yao!" Young Soo stuck his tongue out at Yao and sat down at the table, pouting.

That's when Leon came out, just as the group were setting themselves down at the table. There was also another girl and boy in the group, the guy being very quiet and the girl trying to make Young Soo feel better.

"Way to go Young Soo." Leon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You scared away the customers."

Young Soo laughed in reply. Then he turned and spotted Emil who was watching. "Except for one~." He practically sang, and his gaze locked right into Emil's soul.

Leon looked back at Emil, and smiled as if to say sorry. Then he bent down to Young Soo's level, and muttered something Emil couldn't make out. Once again, Young Soo pouted.

Leon took the orders of his family, then returned back to the kitchen. Yao, and the other two Asians talked, while Young Soo kept staring at Emil.

Emil felt naked, like the eyes of the groper poured into him, exposing every part of his body and emotions. He watched, terrified, as the boy got up and started walking towards him slowly.

"You look scared, stranger." Young Soo observed.

Emil was nervous at this point, but vulnerability was what Young Soo obviously wanted. "Do I?"

"Oh~ yes." Young Soo kept advancing, lust written on his face. "You should be." The group of Asians went into an eerie silence, just now noticing the pursuing teenager coming for Emil. Just then, Young Soo lunged for him, arms and hands stretched out and aiming right for Emil's chest.

Suddenly, Leon appeared, grabbing both of Young Soo's arms and in one swift movement, twisted and launched the smaller boy over his shoulder. He went falling into Emil's table, that happened to have the tray of coffee drinks Leon had brought out. As young Soo's body hit the table, it went crashing to the ground and the coffee flew everywhere. It went all over Emil's front side, hot on the skin beneath his clothes. Now Young Soo lay on the floor, limb sprawled over and under the legs of the table and a couple of chairs. He groaned in pain.

There was a silence.

"Dayum Leon." Mei said. "Was that necessary?"

"Hell yeah it was." Leon was mad. Raging. He grabbed Emil's hand and pulled him off into the kitchen. Emil suddenly became very aware of the hot patches of coffee over his shirt. He could feel them scorching his skin beneath.

"Crap oww!"Emil said between a clenched jaw. They reached a sink in which Leon started wetting a cold rag.

""I'm so sorry Emil." Leon said.

Under normal circumstances, Emil would have freaked if he had to strip his shirt off to a practical stranger, but he had certain reasons to think otherwise. He yanked the collar of his shirt apart like a crazy person until buttons flew off and his shirt fell to the ground. On his stomach and abdomen were deep reddening marks that could be classified as first degree burns. The skin started to peel.

Immediately, with less than a second of hesitation, Leon pressed the cold rag to Emil's abdomen. Emil took a sharp intake of breath, the pain numbed, and relief washed over him. "Thanks Leon. And its okay."

Leon continued concentrating on Emil's wounds, dabbing the patches with the cloth gently. "No its really not. The guy had some sort of condition I swear."

Emil shrugged as he leaned up against the counter. "You guys have really good coffee by the way."

Leon chuckled and pressed the rag over Emil's stomach once more, before examining the burns.

"Thanks for this, helping me." Emil continued, and threw his useless shirt away.

"No problem, really." Leon said, and walked out to the dining room, he soon returned with Emil's coat in hand. Emil slipped in on over his bare upper body.

"Family left." Leon said. "Now I owe you a ride home."

"A-are you sure?" Emil wondered as they walked out the back door into the employee parking lot.

"It would be my privilege." He replied, and opened up the passenger door for Emil.

The two talked the whole way to Emil's house, it was the most informational and intriguing 10 minutes of their lives. When they pulled up to the house, Emil was about to step out, when Leon grabbed his hand and pulled him practically half way over the console closer to him. Emil felt a small folded paper slip into his palm and Leon's mouth gently pressed to his cheekbone.

Blushing like a rose, Emil stepped out of the car. "Thanks again, for everything."

"Nice to meet you Emil." Leon said, and Lord, Emil loved the way he said his name. "I hope I see you soon." They exchanged smiles and with that, Leon drove away.

After he was out of sight, Emil looked away, and at the paper in his hand. It was Leon's number.

Emil pinched his arm. Nope, he was awake, and practically skipped up the driveway to the door. He couldn't stop smiling all day.

**Good? Bad? Too fluffy? What? I appreciate comments and constructive criticism if you have it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks!**

**To be continued. I would finish this HongIce oneshot now, but im tired and wanted to publish it and see how I am doing. I hope you liked it and thanks so much for reading! :D**


End file.
